Captured
by Stargirl232
Summary: In this Fic I enter to capture all of the main Naruto Characters. My pirate friend makes another cameo.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters mention I don't own crack cause I seems that I am on it every time I write a fic that involves sillness. I do own this fic and a whole lot of sugar.**

**Oh BTW I LOVE YOU ALL FOR READING THIS!!!!! –twitches and falls over into a sugar induced coma- **

**-6 hours later and is out of coma-**

**OK START**

Naruto: -whistles the tune to Funky Town- Take me to funky town…

Big lound bang. Lee come crashing though the ceiling leaving a big hole

Naruto: WTH Lee why were you on my roof

Lee: Uhh roof inspector –holds out fake badge- ……Ok I was spying on Sakura

Naruto: Why were….oh nevermind

Then a big loud thud was hear on the roof

Lee: That was not me I am down here

Naruto: duh I know that thanks for pointing out of obvious oh greatness of taijutsu.

Voice on roof: Damn I miscalculated.

POOF!

Me: Muwhahahahahahaha –rubs head-

Naruto: Who the hell are you

Me- A fan

Lee: Who's fan

Me: Just a fan –takes out rope and lassos Lee up before he can escape and ties him up-

Naruto: Uhh..Why did you do that?

Me: Cause I can –takes out another rope and ties Naruto up too-

Naruto: WTF Women are you mad let us go

Me: No muwahahahaha –evil aura fills around her-

Naruto: NOES!!!!

Lee: -Panics so much that he passes out-

Me: Now to find more people to capture. –Disappears with Lee and Naruto laughing manically-

**Muwahahahahah Who is next to face capture. See next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Since I am too lazy to do a disclaimer here is Itachi to do it**

**Itachi: Why me?**

**Me: cause you're the only person here right now.**

**Itachi: …**

**Me: -takes out ak47- Do it NOW!!!**

**Itachi: Ok fine. –clears throat- This writer does not own Naruto or any of the character in Naruto but she does own a big temper and is more crazy than I am. There happy?**

**Me: Elated!**

**Itachi: Man you must have mutiple personality disorder…**

**Me: No more talking –hits Itachi over the head with a shoe- **

Chapter 2

Me: -poofs in laughing evily-

Lee: -wakes up and see her and is crying- Why why why…

Naruto: Lee shut up remember we are ninjas hey I think we can trick her…

Me: Muwhahahahaha Can't those ropes are have some of my chakra imbedded in them so you can't escape –hits Naruto over the head with a frying pan for being stupid- -cell phone rings- Hello?

Billy: So who did you just capture?

Me: Kyubi boy and Green Beast JR

Billy: So Naruto and Rock Lee?

Me: No Bill Clinton and Jack Sparrow

Billy: I thought you were going to capture all Naruto characters not random people and characters.

Me: -face palm- Billy you're an idiot of course Naruto and Rock Lee.

Lee: Naruto who is she talking to.

Naruto: Her leader probably

Me: Quiet you too –hits them over the head with a shovel- Get on with it why did you call me?

Billy: Oh yeah keep April 19 open and I am going to make you guess why –hangs up-

Me: F -Calls Bill back- WTH why would you do such a thing

Billy: Cause I am evil Muwahahahahahahahaha –hangs up-

Me: thkjshfk.jasfbkahgr WHORE!!!

Naruto: S she is going to explode

Me: -looks at Naruto- HE DOES THIS ALL THE TIME HE IS MORE EVIL THAN I AM! –yells so loud that lee and Naruto's hair looks weird-

Lee: -in a mouse voice- Mommy she is scary

Me: -foaming at the mouth- I will kill him

Naruto Lee: MOMMY!!!!

Me: Wait a minute –takes out a computer- muwahahahahahaha thank the gods for the interwebs.

Lee: Wait there is no internet here.

Me: I have Verizon I can go anywhere

Naruto: That does not make sense

Me: This whole fan fiction does not make sense

Naruto: True

Me: -signs on the interwebs-

Lee: Wait a minute where did you hide that computer?

Me: Lee use your imagination.

Naruto and Lee: EWWWW

Me: -Surfs the web- -enters events happening on April 19 2008- -gets so much results- WTH he did not even say what state GODDAMNIT. Wait –enters Events Happening in NY on April 19 2008 gets many results but sees something that she is excited for- -takes out cell calls Billy back again-

Billy: Yeah

Me: F your taking me to NY Comic Con aren't you –foams at the mouth with excitement-

Billy: YUP

ME: -is so happy that she dances and falls over the two that were captured- oww

Billy: Ok well good luck on your capture –hangs up-

Me: OMG SQUEEE.

Naruto and Lee: -stares at her confused-

Lee: Your going to Comic Con I want to go

Me: Sorry but your captured maybe I will bring home pocky for you. Now into the room for you two. –throws Naruto and Lee into a bare room-

Me: Ok who is next?

Itachi: -poofs into the room with me in it- So you captured the Kuubi

Me: yeah so

Itachi –irritated- I HAVE TRIED FOR YEARS AND THEN YOU COME IN AND DO IT IN MINUTES WTH.

Me: Cause I am more psycho than you. Oh BTW your next –smiles evily-

Itachi: Oh s –poofs away-

Me: -in a singsong voice- Itachi-kun you can run but you can't hide from me. –poofs away-

…………………..

**Muwahahaha I have my next target**

**Itachi: Girl try to catch me**

**Me: Oh I will**

**Itachi –rasberries me-**

**Me: oh don't worry I have plans for that tounge**

**Itachi: -stops and turns green- **

**Me: -evil grin on face- -runs towards Itachi-**

**Itachi: S -poofs away-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: First of I would like to thank CrimsonsonXX and Crystal feathers for reviewing yes I will write more. But first lets hear from Mr Sockpuppet**

**Mr Sockpuppet: Hey guys now i am doing this discliamer Itachi is not available at the moment since he is on the run.**

**Me: Get on with it already!**

**Mr: Sockpuppet: Since itachi is on the run here it goes. This writer does not own Naruto or any of the Naruto characters unless they are willing to sell the series for a dollar I don't think it's possible. BTW aren't you working on trying to capture Itachi.**

**Me: Yeah, No wonder why he graduated the ninja Acadamy When he was seven he's good. He had me on the run for an hour now it took me two minutes to get Rock Lee and Naruto.**

**Mr Sockpuppet: That's because he is not a hyperactive child or a happy go lucky boy and not an Idiot.**

**Me: Oh right yeah your right anyways –Throws Mr Sockpuppet in the hamper- -disappears to find Itachi and capture him-**

Chapter 3

Me: -Poof- I swear he was here I felt a slight charka signature here

Voice From Behind: May I ask who are you looking for?

Me: -Turns around- WTF did I poof all the way to Scottland –figures out she is in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizadry and in the dungons- Shit I think I am in the wrong place sorry. –Knows its Professor Snape-

Snape –raises eyebrow like he was going to itmitate me- So who are you and what is that bloody thing your are wearing

Me: -eyebrow twitches- I am a Kunochi and I am on a mission to capture main characters from Naruto the series.

Snape: Naruto?

Me: Yes it's a popular anime

Snape: Anime?

Me: Nevermind –sighs- Oh have you seen a boy about my age with long black hair and red eyes have you?

Snape: No I have not

Me: Do you know the carrying capacity of an unladen swallow

Snape: African or European.

Me: Ah haha so you do watch Monty Python

Snape: Damn you found me out I do watch what the muggles call television.

Voice from the darkness: Ho Ho Ho you have not caught me yet Stargirl232-san keep trying

Me: Damn it Itachi show your self

Itachi: no I rather keep you occupied

Me: Ah ha gengutsu RELEASE

Itachi: -eyebrow twitch- how did you know

Me: You're not the only smart one

Itachi: Damn Pie-no-jutsu –throws a pie at me and makes a run for it-

Me: -wipeing off pie residue-

Itachi: -Laughing as he poofs away-

Me: Fucking Itachi –turns to Snape- Sorry I need to take care of…something –evil grin as she poofs away-

Snape: -confused-

SECONDS LATER

POOF

Me: -poofs on a street in the Leaf Village –now where did he go –something bumps into me-

Voice: Sorry did not see you there

Me: -turns around and sees Neji and smiles evilly- its ok I poof in the middle of the street where there was a lot of traffic.

Neji: Well don't do that. –turns and goes to leave-

Me: -Takes this opportunity and takes out her rope and a bunch of pancakes- Hey wait are you Neji Hyuga right?

Neji: Yes what about me

Me: Well Neji I hope to see you around.

Neji –walks away-

Me: Pancake no jutsu -throws the pancakes-

Neji: -turns around and is hit with a dozen pancakes-

Me: -looks at the Hyuga on the ground and ties him up- Muwhahahahahahahahahahaha

Neji I got YEW. –poofs away-

SECONDS LATER

Me –poofs back to the room where she kept Lee and Naruto- hey guys I roped you a new friend.

Naruto: -still tied- WTH how did you get Neji.

Me: With a bunch of flying pancakes.

Lee: but Neji could of dodged them

Me: Well he let his guard down.

Neji: -wakes looking utterly confused- WTF –stares around and sets his eyes on me- YOU you're the one that hit me with flying PANCAKES.

Me: Yup

Neji: Why

Me: Cause I can –throws pancakes at Naruto Lee and Neji- Now I must catch Itachi excuse me –poofs away-

………………………..

**Me: Sorry folks I did not catch Itachi yet but I am close and I did manage to catch Neji**

**Mr: Sockpuppet: Mmmpph mmmpph mpphh**

**Me: Oh Mr Sockpuppet you want to say something –takes out Mr Sockpuppet-**

**Mr Sockpuppet: Yes you ass and plus you need to do your laundry it stinks in there.**

**Me: thanks for reminding me you piece of laundry**

**Mr Sockpuppet: Anyways I would like to thanks again all of the readers and reviewers…**

**Voice from the shadows: Muwahahahaha Stargirl232-san you still have no catch me yet am I smarter than you I still have not gotten captured. **

**Me: Oh that's it next chapter your are mine –throws Mr Sockpuppet in the hamper and poofs away-**


	4. Chapter 4

**Discliamer:**

**Me: Ok hi again I just want to say that my last chapter was not reviewed so much I have only two who reviewed I feel hurt –cries-**

**Itachi: -poofs in- aww crying that you can't catch me.**

**Me: o.o no I had no reviews on my last chapter**

**Mr Sockpuppet: -in hamper- Mmmph mmmph**

**Itachi: What the…**

**Me: Oh Mr Sockpuppet you want to say something? –takes Mr Sockpuppet out-**

**Mr Sockpuppet: Yes…I want to do the disclamer**

**Me: Ok**

**Itachi: But I though I would do it.**

**Me: I thought you were on the run from me…Wait a minute Itachi –smiles evily- come here.**

**Itachi: Yeah I don't think so –poofs away-**

**Me: Damn!**

**Mr Sockpuppet: -clears throat- This fanfiction writer does not own Naruto or any of the characters she is however still trying to capture an S-Class criminal and he has out smarted her every time.**

**Me: hey! This time he won't get away.**

**Mr Sockpuppet: He already did. **

**Me: That's it –lights Mr Sockpuppet on fire- God never trust a sockpuppet –poofs away to find Itachi-**

…………………………

Kisame: I wonder where Itachi is? –is sitting near a tree waiting for his partner to return-

Itachi: -Poofs in- Kisame Kisame Kisame. SAVE ME!!!!!!

Kisame: What why how who if that r u wait what. –is so confused he jumbled up his speech-

ItachI: There is this girl going around and capturing Ninjas and she is not going to stop…. –is panicing-

Kisame: -Slaps Itachi with a fish- -Looks at audience- What don't look at me like that I am a fish sort of…

Me: -poofs on a branch as she has footing the branch snaps and comes crashing down- oof

Itachi: -Looks at me- O.o she will never stop ahhhh –punches me-

Me: Ummm I think I broke a bone

Kisame: -looks at me and sweat drops- She is a ninja? More like a klutz

Me: -gets up and brush self off- I'm Ok…I'm good, I'm good. branch got to me but I am fine…. –passes out-

Itachi: -stares at me confused- I am afraid of THAT!!!! Hmmmm Kisame get the shaving cream.

Kisame: Shaving cream?

Itachi: Yes shaving cream. –Evil grin-

Me –hour later wakes up with a shaving cream body- WTF –looks around- Damn still don't have him.

POOF

Itachi: I wonder if I lost her

Kisame: poofs next to him- Hey Itachi tell me again why are we running from that girl.

Itachi: For the flipping last time She is a crazed lunatic with a mental capacity of a doughnut.

Kisame: I like doughnuts

Itachi: Yes I do to oh the ones with the sprinkles yummy…Wait where are we.

Kisame: looks like someone's home. Hey lets nick their shit.

Itachi: Best plan today. –walks in to my secret room that for some reason looks like my bedroom- WTF dude Kisame check this out there are three people captive here Even the Kyubi is here…Wait Kisame lets get the hell out of here.

Kisame: -looking though my underwear drawer- Why?

Itachi: Put those down!

Kisame: -Holding my bra- Why?

Itachi: Those are Stargirl's she is the crazed lunatic with a mental capacity of a doughnut I was telling you about.

Kisame: I though her name was Ca…

Itachi: Wait she might here you call her real name and come capture us

MEANWHILE STILL IN THE ROOM

Naruto: -is passes out snoring

Neji: -Trying not to move cause he sees the two raiding my underwear drawer-

Lee: -still passed out by my shovel-

BACK ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE ROOM

Itachi: Dude lets go.

Kisame: But I want a suvener

Itachi: No lets go….

Me: -Poofs into room to check on my captives-

Itachi and Kisame: SHIT

Me; OMG YAY finally –dark aura surrounds her- Itachi what a great surprise now let the captive commence.

Itachi: -trys to poof away but can't- Shit Shit Shit

Kisame: -Takes out giant popsical-

MEANWHILE AT WRITER'S DESK

Me: Damn I don't know how to spell Kisame's sword.

Light side: Go look it up

Dark Side: Write giant popsical hey it works

Me: -flicks off light side- No looking up looking up is bad.

Dark side: YES come to the dark side we have cookies.

BACK TO STORY

Me: -takes out wand-

Itachi: Where the hell did you get that?

Me: At Hogwarts

Itachi: Wait you stole it?

Me: Yes have a problem

Itachi: From who.

Me: I stole it from Professor Snape when he was not looking.

MEANWHILE AT HOGWARTS.

Snape: Now where is my wand I need to cast a charm on this potion…Wait it's not here noooooo.

BACK AT HOME.

Me: -turns giant popsical into a bouquet of flowers-

Kisame: -stares at the bouquet of flowers in confusion- WHAT THE…

Itachi: -gulps- Shit she know how to use a wand.

Me: Thank gods for Harry Potter books.

Itachi: -runs-

Me: -turns him into a weasel- -stares at audience- what that is what his name means sheesh. –and captures him in that state-

Kisame: -tries to run-

Me: -Turns Kisame into a fish- -takes a cup fills it with water and puts Kisame in it- Ok This mission accomplished…

Snape: -pops into the room- Miss that is MY wand you just used.

Me: uhh right…

Snape: Give it to me NOW –his voice booms into my apartment-

Me: -A little girls voice- ok –hand him the wand-

Snape: Thank you –disappears-

Me: Noes I was going to use that wand next time.

…………………

**AN: Well there I captured Itachi as a weasel using Prof Snape's wand **

**Snape: -pops back into the room- Here let me transfigure those two back for you**

**Itachi and Kisame: -Transfigured back to normal and is tied up with my special rope-**

**Me: Thanks for coming back I needed to transfigure them back but YOU took the damn wand you git.**

**Snape: Hey watch it.**

**Me: Please I am not you damn student I graduated from the Ninja Acadamy when I was 12 bite me. –disappears leaving Snape speechless-**

**Snape: -disappears-**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclamer:**

**Me: I don't own naruto or any of the characters I do own me because I am special like that.**

**Scene from yesterday**

**Me –comes home from seeing 10,000 BC thought It was a good movie. Sees computer on the couch knows she did not leave it there. She brings it to her room and opens it up to reveal that her preshous fanfic had been clicked out and starts tearing up.- Why Mother why did you do such a horrible act. **

**Ok ok so I did not do that exactly but I did see that one of my fanfic that I was writing was not SAVED so guess what I had to write it again. BTW it was not Captured it was A New Kunochi: Ami. Yes I can be serious and it is good just go read. Anyways off to capture MOAR PPL BTW Mr Sockpuppet is gone I had to burry him yesterday since my determnation in capturing a certain smexy boy.**

**Kakashi: -pops in- Hey do you know where Naruto is?**

**Me: -stares at bedroom door- No I don't why?**

**Kakashi: I need him for training.**

**Me: Um….**

**Kakashi: Oh ok if you don't know then I will just leave –pops away-**

**Me: Target spotted –disappears-**

………………………………………………

**-**poofs in-

Me: ok where is Kakashi

Voice: Hey Listen

Me: ok –about to disappears- Wait a minute.

-Voice turns out to be a fairy-

Me: oh I though it was Kakashi

Fairy: Hey listen, hey listen, hey listen

Me: Oh shit don't tell me that is Navi

Fairy: Hey listen hey listen hey listen.

Me: ok you can stop now.

Navi: Hey listen hey listen hey listen

Me: -eye twitches-

Navi: Hey listen Hey listen hey listen hey….-gets killed by an annynmous figure-

Figure: That was the most painful seven years of my life I had enough of that fairy. –-figures turns out to be Link.-

Me: OMG LINK –glomp- I WUVS YEW

Link: mhmm.. get off of me women. –tries to struggle me off-

Me: NO I wuv you link and never lets go. –holds on tighter-

Link: OFF OFF OFF OFF NOW. –tries to breath cause I hug him so hard-

Me: NEVER –licks his ear- mine

Link: AHHHHH WTF WOMEN.

Me: -giggles like a schoolgirl who is in her 20's-

Link: Y you are t to strong aghhh. –tries to struggle free-

Me: No you will not go. MINE

Link: Aghh get her off, get her off, get her off.

Me: Mine –feels a strong person rip me off of Link- WTF 

-Person who turns out to be Kakashi just got me off of Link-

Me: TARGET! 

Kakashi: Huh Target Me?

Me: Yes silly you

Kakashi: Target for what.

Me: For capture –Kakashi is still holding me-

Kakashi: Wait are you the on going around capturing ninjas

Me: uhh maybe

Kakashi: -puts two and two together and realizes she has a rabid fan who captures ninjas that he is still holding from going crazy again- Well in that case BYE –drops me and poofs away-

Me: NOES my target. –disapears leaving Link dumbfounded-

……………………………………..

**Me: Sorry this was late I was busy**

**Link: -Comes in the room- yeah cause work is so important and so is reading fanfiction. BTW if you EVER glomp me like that again I will not hesitate to stab you.**

**Me: uhh sorry just happens when I meet a character I like.**

**Link: Mhmm BTW why were you late with this fiction anyway?**

**Me: Work, lazyness. Now I have time cause Easter is almost here and I have no work today and I am bored so yeah now my readers can have another chapter.**

**Link: BTW you started this a week ago your opening I mean.**

**Me: I know but then again I still need to write my next chapter for my other fiction**

**Link: -hits me over the head with my remote control- GET TO WORK SLAVE. I want moar of that fic. That is a good one at lease your more serous on this one.**

**Me: OW YOU FUCKING BASTARD.**

**Link –takes out whip- NOW!**

**Me: Ok ok sheesh.**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer I don't own Naruto or any characters unless they wish to sell for a dollar then on

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any characters unless they wish to sell for a dollar then ok.**

**Billy: -pops into the room- Why a dollar?**

**Me: Cause I spent it all on candy. **

**Billy: So that is why two nights ago you though I was the Kool-Aid man and hit me several times saying "No I don't want you asbestos and wall debris ridden drink."**

**Me: Well you know me when high on sugar…**

**Billy: Yeah that makes for an interesting conversation.**

**Me: Same as you drunk.**

**Billy: Ahh touché.**

**Me: Anyways I am off to see the wizard…by wizard I mean get the copy ninja. I need 30 copies on this sheet. –holds up sheet saying "Garage Sale"-**

**Billy: You know copy does not mean that.**

**Me: Fuck you I know what that means asshole.**

**Billy: hey watch your language.**

**Me: me fuck you I am hyper -dances and poofs away-**

**Billy: WTF was that??**

………………………………………………….

Back on Endor, I mean somewhere in Konoha

**At writers desk**

Me: Damn it Billy stop ruining my story

Bill: -peering out from my fridge- What I did not do it .

Me: Yeah you're the one who wanted to look at anime collectables on E-Bay before don't lie. Cause every time you lie Morrígu, takes flight.

Billy: What

Me: Its Celtic Mythology jackass, learn something other than the layout of my fridge for once. People this is what you get when you don't study other things than manga and comics someone's fridge getting ran-sacked. DAMN PIRATES AND THEIR LAZYNESS. –random yelling comes from my bedroom- Ignore them

Billy: Well I am going see ya ninja. –hops on a pirate ship, which is suspectly parked outside her place and sails off-

**Back in Konoha which is not Endor…**

Me: -grumbles something about lazy pirates and for some reason takes out a heavy college text book and hits a random person in the head with it-

Random Person: -Knocked out-

Me: …opps oh shit I forgot to feed them. –poofs away to home-

**Back at the house of hell**

Me: hmm –peering into her fridge, which was ran-sacked by Billy just moments ago who left- Damn nothing

-Random yelling still emulates from my bedroom-

Me: -opens door- HEY DOES ANYONE WANT PIZZA

Everyone: -in unison- YES.

Me: Ok wait hold on let me get you guys loose but don't go anywhere. Not like you can cause this room is shielded with my powerful shield jutsu that no one can penetrate it.

Evil Side: he he you said penetrate

Good Side: Oh grow up –hit evil side with a plate full of spaghetti-

Me: -Giggles at Evil side's remark-

Good Side: Oh sure listen what Evil is saying but don't listen to good judgement..gahhh you know what screw this I am going to down a while full gallon of Ben and Jerrys no one listens to me anyways. –leaves-

Evil Side: Sheesh what a hormonal filled women. Anyways…

Me: -shuts door quickly and goes orders pizza- -dials phone-

Person on other line: Hello Stephano's Pizza Place.

Me: Yes I would like to order seven cheese pizza's please. –turns to people- what I have HUNGRY MEN in a room. –back to person on phone-

Person on the other line: Will that be all?

Me: Yes

Person on other line: Ok will that be personal pickup or delivery.

Me: delivery at (AN: try deciphering that lolz)

Person on other line: Great that will be 30 minutes or its free good bye. –click-

Me: what to do now for 30 minutes….

-behind the door to my room-

Naruto: This sucks we can't get out thanks to that psycho women who kidnapped us.

Itachi: I can't believe that she captured you I have been trying for years and she does it in minutes. –hits his head on my wall repetivily while saying this-

Kisame: Itachi your going to knock your self out if you do that.

Itachi: That is EXACTLY what I am trying to do.

Naruto: Well be happy she remembers to feed us. Only wish it was Ramen.

Neji: You know there are other foods besides Ramen, Naruto.

Lee: I want my mommy!

Naruto: Ramen!

Neji: Revenge!

Itachi: The Kyubi got captured this is horrible what am I going to tell Pein-sama

Kisame: Ugg what a bunch of whiners.

-on opposite side of door-

Me: -on computer- lets see who is on line this time –opens aim- Hmm well

-Ding- Oh its Billy

Now for the Aim Conversation of the life time (not really)

Pirateistehlife: So did you capture anyone else yet. I hear you got Neji Itachi Naruto Lee and Kisame

Ninja4all: Yeah well i tried to get Kakashi but I have been tied up with feeding my captives. I am waiting for the food to be here. I had to order out cause some pirate, not mention any names, ran-sacked my fridge today.

Pirateistehlife: Sorry I was hungry

Ninja4all: you ate the whole contents of my fridge including my condiments.

Pirateistehlife: he he you said condiments…

Ninja4all: -rolls eyes-

Pirateistehlife: What you know it was funny.

Ninja4all: lolz yeah I laughed.

Pirateistehlife: well I got to go and drink moar rums

Ninja4life: NOES DON"T LEAVE ME -attaches self to his leg- Teh evil bunnahs are going to kills me!!1!111!

Pirateistehlife: umm let go and there are no evil bunnies. –tries to shake her off-

Ninja4life: NOES NEVAR. (AN: BTW I do talk online like this when hyper its I is funnah to chat with. See I r hyper right now XD.)

Pirateistehlife: -punches her off-

Ninja4life: -falls off with his punch-

Pirateistehlife: -makes his escape on his ship- well byes

Ninja4life: NOES!!11!111!1 –sob sob-

-Pirateistehlife signed off-

-end aim conversation-

Me: fucker. –door bell rings- -goes to door and open's it-

Person at door:- a boy dressed at a girl scout- Hello would you like to buy some girl scout cookies?

Me: No and aren't you too old to be a scout and not a girl…OMFGS CROSS DRESSER :O.o: Sorry me is hyper. No I don't want your box of cookies that look like a brown paper package that is ticking. –slams door shut on his face- -did not realize it was Kakashi-san- Now back to harassing people online.

-LATER-

-Door bell rings-

Me:-goes and answers it- Yes –sees pizza- OMG PIZZA YAYS.

Pizza Delivery Person: That will be 114.00 please.

Me: -pays with tip and shuts the door. She then takes a box for herself. And turns to readers- What I am a hungry woman in a hormonal cycle. –turns to closet and opens the door. Screams- DINNER –quickly throws the boxes in the room and shuts he door as everyone was going to get out- Few that was close. –Hears the sound of boxes being torn apart and everyone on the other room eating loudly- OMGS those poor pizza boxes. –skips to the couch with whole pizza and eats-

Some Random Voice that I think it was Kisame but not sure cause of the mumbleing: Hey we need water in here.

Me: Doh –goes to fridge and takes out five water bottles. Goes to the door of her room and opens it a bit and sees boxes torn apart opens it a bit more making sure that they don't hear and quickly throws the bottles in and shuts it.- Oh Gods that was close. –Goes back to her pizza happy- Now for my pizza.

-Strange Figure comes into her home and steals her pizza and pizza box. The person is no other than Kakashi-

Me: GOD DAMN IT!

………………**.**

**Billy: -sails in with his ship. Docks and for some odd reason does not use the door, he uses the window- What the hell took you so long with this chapter.**

**Me: I was waiting for my pizza**

**Billy: For three weeks**

**Me: Yeah.**

**Billy: Our conversation took us ten minutes.**

**Me: yeah well...I have nothing.**

**Billy: God you're an idiot**

**Me: BTW I have a voodoo doll of you don't make me use it. –poofs away to find her missing pizza-**

**Billy: I must be PMS. I need to find that voodoo doll now.**


End file.
